happydegufandomcom-20200215-history
ItemDB - Cages - Critter 3
Critter 3 cage Three floors of sheer heaven for the degu. The fasteners that hold the cage doors (top and bottom) closed make a bit of noise when you open and close them, but this is fine if the degus are awake and they'll probably come investigate and try to escape (good if you don't mind them running free). Front door fastenings can be "locked" over the door so there is no way for the degus to pull it open (and they will try, they're smart little buggers), and the top fastenings can be pulled as tight as you want it to be (within reason, so don't go too far) so this is a highly secure cage. Image on the left is not indicative of every cage available. Some come with the lookout on the left, some come with only ONE front door, etc. Cleaning out of this cage isn't much of a problem, although it is hard to get at all 3 floors (you have put down ceramic tiles or cardboard on each of the floors, right?) without dismantling the cage slightly (the top bit opens out if you take a holding bar out) but it isn't enough of an issue to make it too hard to do...cleaning will take maybe 30-60 minutes to do, depending on how thorough you are...limit the disinfecting to once a month rather than every time you clean out the cage and you will take a lot less time to clean it out. According to the (or a?) Supplier they come in green or red. ---- Suitable for: 2 adult degus (according to Degutopia dimensions calculator) Dimensions: 71cm x 43cm x 105cm Bar spacing: 2cm squared Where to buy: '''eBay - £56.98 (Delivered by 24 hour courier so should arrive next day but may take a few days) '''Pros: *Plenty of space, one of the largest cages available *Fairly cheap compared to the rest *More than one floor means that you can turn a whole floor into a nest area (degus love them) *Very secure Cons: *Mesh floors (fixable with cardboard or ceramic tiles) *Noisy door fasteners *MAY need adapting with a pair of pliers if you wish to fasten a wheel to it *Cage shakes slightly if a degu runs in their wheel if it's attached to the side Reviews I bought the cage a week before I needed it and was pleasantly surprised. I ordered it early on Friday and it arrived on Monday morning. It was fairly easy to put together and came flat-packed in a heavy but fairly small box (not much bigger than the metal base)...took less than an hour to put together. The wheel I bought for the cage was designed for hamster cages and obviously didn't fit into the mesh but a quick clip of the metal in the side with a pair of pliers and the wheel fitted in perfectly. My degus love their cage, although they love getting out of it more, but it's secure and there's no way they can get out unless you let them out of it. - SmUX ---- Please note that this review is not an advertisement, and the writer of the review does not make any money from the "where to buy" link...this is merely the cheapest price found on the internet. The review itself is unbiased and there has been no "creative lying" to make it look better than it is